kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Intrepid/@comment-26148655-20180223141302/@comment-2132878-20180223183129
@Pwnermind I have nothing better to do until the expeditions come home, so here's some text. "I have yet to see someone debunk ANY of the arguments presented here as to why Shibafu IS a good artist" And there we go already, a substitution of concept. By at large there's absolutely no difference if the artist in question is good or not. This particular CG is the issue here, not who made it and how. Good artists can have bad days and vice versa. I honestly don't care who draws the pictures as long as they are pretty. But let's continue anyway. "- Throughout his works, he excels at proportions and volume control, trademarks for good artists, and quite honestly, he is the best at it among the artists of KC;" He/she/it may be a god among men, but once again, this is irrelevant and needs no disputing. The artist still did a bang up job on Intrepid, and now people are... upset with it. It may be Shibafu bias, it may be not; personally, I gravitate towards the latter. Calling him/her/it "the best", however, is both highly subjective and a stretch. "- He HAS improved over the years, the fact that it is not as glaringly visible as the evolution of other artists is due to him already being a good artist in first place, and not changing his style. The other artists made far more mistakes than Shibafu ever did, and never once got this amount of flame;" He/she/it did improve indeed, having gone up from copypasting whole sprites to actually drawing shit. If that even counts as an improvement that is. So glaring, yes. His/her/its "style" you mentioned is probably the weakest part overall, being subjected to mockery more often than not, but that's subjective. "- Intrepid IS proportional, and has a design that takes into account historical accuracy and practicity, considering kanmusus are going into battle (High heels aren't exactly the kind of shoewear someone would like to use for any kind of physical activity);" Oh, for the love of catgirls, please stop with that "historical accuracy" and "practicality" nonsense. Look at Iowa or Shimakaze and think again - this is a game about a bunch of anime girls firing not!lazors at each other. Nobody is supposed to take it seriously, otherwise it would have been much more... depressive, what with japanese defeat and whatnot. Characters in Kan'tcolle, ridiculous as they are, simply must look distinctive, even to the detriment of everything else. Otherwise this game would devolve into a snorefest. "- The fix Shibafu made for Intrepid's face actually made a hell of a difference, and solved much of the problems that made her face feel like something was off;" Said fix still didn't fix the right eye that refuses to follow the eyebrow - literally my only qualm with the design - and generally felt like a token effort. Her face still looks off to me. Done. Moving on. "It is ok not to like a piece of art. To derate an artist for his work without any consistent or relevant argument that is not based on subjectivity and attacks ad hominem, is just outright wrong and just exposes how immature a person is. Not to mention death threats or wishing a particular person would die. These fall into the category of needing psychological assistance." And here's the crux of the matter. A company had hired an (arguably) questionable artist to do an important job. Said artist did the job (presumably) as best as they could. The result (big surprise) came out subpar, and some people didn't like it. Now whose fault is this? Shibafu's? Not really. Sending death threats to him/her/it over something as trivial is just silly. If anybody, Kadokawa is to be blamed for mismanaging their assets. The "psychological assistance" bit is an ad hominem too by the way. "Lastly, if I had to compare Yoshinori and Shibafu, the latter is a better artist. Yoshinori does not have the same level of anatomic grasp. As for the designs, I would tend to favor Shibafu as well, given the idea the game was developed to: girls and historical warships to cater to Military Navy otaku in Japan. This particular public can be very frisky with details, and Shibafu is better suited for this." Blah blah blah groundless dick measuring. If anybody, you alone know perfectly what social stereotypes Kan'tcolle's playerbase consists of and how they all behave. In Japan no less. Sure thing. Best regards, I.